Is The Battle Over?
by Windrises
Summary: Lina Inverse and her team finished stopping their enemies. However, Gourry's been slacking off and Lina's not okay with that.


Note: Slayers is an anime that was done by the studios E&G Films and J. C. Staff and is based on a manga by Hajime Kanzaka.

Lina Inverse and her team had defeated their arch-enemies, which helped make the world a safer place. Lina was really proud of her teammates, but there was one teammate she was disappointed in: Gourry Gabriev. Although Gourry was a well meaning knight, Lina felt like he was an immature goofball. During their missions, he often left Nina and the others behind, because he was distracted by his hungry stomach and favorite TV shows.

Lina started walking around, while trying to find Gourry. She was hoping that this situation changed his behavior. She hoped he had been inspired to grow up and be a more helpful and productive team member. Deep down, Lina was worried about Gourry rejecting the idea of progress and going back to his immature antics. Lina tried to shake those nervous feelings off her shoulders. She wanted to be optimistic and to give her friend the benefit of the doubt.

Lina looked around and saw Naga, the Serpent. Lina had gotten tired of Naga's cruel judgements and boastful bragging him. She sighed and said, "Hi Naga. What's up?"

Naga had a smug smile on her face, while saying, "You're the one who appears to have something going on. Fill me in."

Lina explained, "I'm looking for Gourry, that's all."

Naga replied, "I understand, Lina. Gourry is your one true love, so you don't want to look for anybody else."

Lina stubbornly responded, "That's not what's going on!"

Naga chuckled and replied, "I assumed you had lost interest in Gourry. I was just messing with you. Why are you looking for that slacking simpleton?"

Lina responded, "I want to talk to him about his progress."

Naga giggled and asked, "You think that goofball's made progress? That fool keeps getting more and more pathetic."

Lina said, "I know." She paused and said, "Well, I would never use that word to describe him."

Naga had an evil smile on her face, while asking, "What's wrong with calling him pathetic?"

Lina sternly said, "It's a disrespectful word to use."

Naga put her arm around Lina and asked, "What's happened to you? Have you softened up? The Lina, I know and love, would never act like this. You were a fierce, sassy, bold warrior. Don't tell me you've become a gentle leader who cares about her teammates and others."

Lina folded her arms and said, "I've always cared about people."

Naga had a mischievous smile on her face, while asking, "Oh really? I have doubts of that and right now, doubt is probably your primary emotion."

Lina looked over at Naga, knowing what she was planning. Naga wanted to manipulate Lina into being more like her and she wanted no part of that. She pushed Naga and said, "I better get going." She started running away.

After a few minutes of walking, Lina saw Gourry. She ran up to him and said, "Hi Gourry."

Gourry was glad to see Lina, because he had missed her. He waved to her and said, "Hi Lina. Are you okay?"

Lina replied, "You're the one who should be given that question. Have you learned anything from our recent battles?"

Gourry stood around, with his hands on his hips, and responded, "Indeed I have. I learned important things, things that'll have a strong, insightful impact on my life."

Lina had an excited look on her face, while hoping that Gourry had actually learned something. She still had some doubts, but she kept trying to ignore those feelings, while asking, "What did you learn?"

Gourry answered, "I learned that the best TV shows are on the weekend and barbecue chips are better than regular chips."

Lina was disappointed in Gourry and it was hard to blame her. She had been hoping that Gourry had learned something meaningful, but he was still acting like a goofy comedy relief. In fact, he had become even goofier and Lina was not happy with that. She angrily asked, "Are you kidding me? We defeated our arch-enemies, saved the world, and your mind is focusing on TV and chips? I thought you were something special and that you had great potential. I don't know why you're going out of your way to disappointment me. However, I assure you, that I'm not happy about it." Gourry tried to explain to Nina what was really going on, but after a few seconds of walking away, Nina started running away.

Gourry started walking around, while feeling disappointed in himself. He wanted to redeem himself and become a good hero. In order to do that, he figured he needed some help. He heard about a nearby doctor, who gave out magic potions, so he figured the doctor could help him.

Gourry entered the doctor's store. The mysterious doctor was infamous for his questionable experiments and products. He had gone by many names, but his nickname was his most known term: Dr. Messed Up. Dr. Messed Up lived up to his nickname, by being something to watch out. However, Gourry was unaware of his shady reputation.

Gourry started walking around the store, while waving to Dr. Messed Up. Dr. Messed Up had a intrigued look on his face, while looking at Gourry, and said, "Greetings, sir. Is there anything you need assistance with?"

Gourry replied, "There sure is. I'm the Knight of Lina Inverse. However, I've been slacking off and have been obsessing over TV and snacks. I need something to improve myself and make me a better hero."

Dr. Messed Up was glad to hear how foolish Gourry was, because it would make him easier to trick. He got out a mysterious potion and placed it on a nearby table. He said, "I recommend drinking that stuff. I think it's going to help me."

Gourry asked, "What will this drink do?"

Dr. Messed Up said, "Amazing things. I could explain the details, but I would have to double the price."

Gourry wasn't a fan of exposition anyways, so he said, "I'll just buy it."

Dr. Messed Up replied, "A really wise choice." He actually thought it was a dumb choice and he was thankful for how gullible Gourry was. Gourry paid Dr. Messed Up and drank the mysterious drink.

The drink made Gourry start doing an evil laugh. He had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Dr. Messed Up replied, "The drink is for benefitting me, not you. It's going to turn you into my evil sidekick and I'm going to have you get rid of Lina Inverse." He did a villainous laugh.

The next day, Lina Inverse was looking for Gourry, but she was having a hard time finding him. For the most part, she didn't regret complaining about his slacking. After all, Gourry was supposed to her knight, not a goofy slacker. However, Lina wanted to make sure that Gourry knew she still liked him, despite his immature behavior. After several minutes of trying to find him, she still didn't know where he was. She sighed and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Naga walked up to her and asked, "What's going on?"

Lina explained, "I'm trying to find Gourry."

Naga asked, "Why bother?"

Lina said, "Because I want him to know that I'll always like him, even though I'm mad about him slacking off."

Naga had an amused look on her face, while walking around Lina, and asking, "You'll always like him? Don't you realize what's really going on?"

Lina asked, "What are you talking about?"

Naga smiled and said, "You have a crush on Gourry."

Lina angrily screamed, "Why would you say such a thing?"

Naga stood around, with her hands on her hips, and said, "Feel free to play the denial game, but that's a game everybody eventually loses. You're the type of warrior who wants to get things done and doesn't tolerate messing up. The fact you're giving Gourry a pass is evidence of your true feelings."

Lina paused and thought about what Naga was saying. Could she have gained a crush on Gourry? Deep down, she suspected it, but she had been trying to ignore those feelings.

Suddenly, Gourry showed up and started punching and kicking. Lina angrily asked, "What's going on?!" Naga stood around, feeling amused about the situation.

Gourry had an evil look on his face, while saying, "I'm going to beat you up."

Lina asked, "Why would you do that?"

Gourry fought off his evil urges long enough to say, "I'm being hypnotized by an evil doctor's drink. He's trying to make me beat you up and I can't fight off his addicting drink."

Lina didn't want to hurt Gourry, but in order to protect herself from getting punched and kicked by Gourry, she used a few of her impressive fight moves, to knock Gourry to the ground.

Naga saw that and replied, "Nicely done."

Lina looked at Naga and responded, "You're a sorcerer, so you know a few cures of antidotes."

Naga replied, "Indeed I do, but I see no reason to cure Gourry. He's an immature simpleton who's been making you a softer hero. Give me a reason I should help you." Lina ran up to Naga and started choking her. Naga nervously pushed Lina off of her and said, "Okay, you're not a lame softie, after all." She used a magic spell to turn Gourry back to normal.

Gourry had an excited look on his face, while saying, "I'm not evil anymore." He started doing a victory dance, which made Lina roll her eyes.

Dr. Messed Up walked by, looking disappointed. He asked, "You're not evil? This is the opposite of progress."

Gourry pointed to the doctor and said, "That's the guy who turned me evil."

Naga looked at Lina and asked, "Can I punish him."

Lina smirked and said, "Go ahead." Naga grabbed Dr. Messed Up. She started heading back to her lair, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Lina looked at Gourry and said, "I'm glad you're back to normal, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven."

Gourry sighed and replied, "I understand. I haven't been much of a help."

Lina asked, "Is there any reason you've been slacking off?"

Gourry said, "Yes." He paused and said, "Lina, you're such a brave, heroic, focused warrior, but your life often gets intense. The bad guys have getting fiercer and fiercer, which has led to you having a darker life. In order to keep your life from getting too dark, I tried to be more fun and sillier. I was hoping I could cheer up your life. Instead, I got in the way and made myself look like a fool."

Despite Gourry making some questionable choices, Lina was honored to hear that Gourry had been trying to maker life more innocent and happy. Lina said, "That wasn't the best plan, but I admire your effort. It means a lot to me. You may not be the Knight I need for my battles, but you're the guy I need to warm my heart."

Gourry had a pleasantly surprised look on his face, while asking, "I warm your heart?"

Lina said, "You sure do." She and Gourry started holding hands, while staring into each other's eyes. Lina had become tired of hiding her true feelings, so she kissed Gourry. Lina and Gourry finally realized that they were the hero for each other's hearts.


End file.
